Chasing Rabbits
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Though the crowd would eat out of my hand if I showed them some Natsu and Lucy action," he added the last part in a whisper. - Drabble, Natsu/Lucy


_A/N: So the reason this one-shot is called __**chasing rabbits**__, well because I am supposed to be studying at the moment, sooo... that's why. This is just a simple drabble with meaningless humor. Hope you can enjoy my rambling nevertheless!_

_._

_._

_._

**Chasing Rabbits**

"I have to tell you something," Lucy whispered as she turned towards her friend. A heavy sigh left her lungs as she bit on her lip nervously. Her gaze crossed his and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. With trembling fingers, Lucy reached out to stroke his cheek gently.

Natsu blinked his eyes twice and a worried expression took control of his body. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He smiled gently and gestured to keep going.

The celestial mage turned around to avoid his eyes and took two steps back. She laid both of her hands on her chest and a single tear left her eye. Quickly, Lucy dried her cheek and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm sick," she spoke.

"What was that?" Natsu hissed and jumped forward to reach the blonde. Lucy dodged his hands and held her gaze firmly towards the ground. "I'm sick, Natsu," she repeated.

Natsu seemed confused and tried to reach out once more, but Lucy shook her head in disagreement. "How? When?" The poor guy cried out in surprise.

"I have the same disease my mother had, the doctor concluded. I don't have much time anymore, Natsu. The doctor said a week at tops." By now more she could not hold back the tears anymore and sobbed quietly.

Natsu lifted her chin up with his index finger, so Lucy was forced to meet his emotional eyes. "I can't believe it," he confessed. "I'm sorry, it is the truth," Lucy replied in a whisper.

"Is there nothing that we can do?!" The dragon slayer suddenly shouted. Out of anger, he took the glass of the counter and threw at the wall. It broke into a million pieces. _Just like my heart, _he thought.

The shattering of the glass scared his best friend and she shook her head violently. "I'm sorry," she sobbed and fell down on her knees, crying.

Tears of anger rolled down Natsu's cheeks and he breathed heavily to keep himself steady. He watched the girl of his dreams collapse and he watched his own dream fade away in his mind. He would never have a future with her.

Lucy felt a hand rubbing her back gently. She looked up towards the teary face of her friend and a heavy sob was heard once more. Natsu shook his head and smiled sadly. "We will work this out," he said. "I will give you the best week of your life," he whispered. Lucy nodded and threw his arms around his neck. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia,"

"I love you, too," the celestial mage said and placed a small kiss on his lips.

.

.

.

"And cut!" The director shouted.

The emotional expression of both mages turned back to normal and Lucy sighed in relieve. Natsu stretched his limbs and helped his partner up.

"That was brilliant, guys! But there is one thing missing..."

"_Seriously?_" Lucy asked, "We have been doing this scene over and over again for more than an hour!" She cried out in frustration.

"Welcome to showbiz, honey," the director said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I never signed up for this, either. It was a total other job description!" Natsu said and groaned

The director waved his comment away. "I knew I should never have asked Fairy Tail. They can't even finish a job," he said and knew this would make them continue as he heard Natsu growl, "though the crowd would eat out of my hand if I showed them some Natsu and Lucy action," he added he last part in a whisper.

"Fine!" Natsu yelled, "but this is the last time!"

.

.

.

"Anno, we should have never taken that job," Lucy said and fell back on the soft mattress

Natsu nodded his head in agreement. "The job said we had to help on set, not that we would be the actors. You picked the job, so it is your fault!"

Lucy huffed angrily as she crossed Natsu's gaze. He grinned slightly. "Gotcha," he said.

"Just for your information, _buddy_, I didn't want to catch some stupid morons for once. And moreover, you would have ruined it once again with your fire magic."

Natsu protested in silence, but decided to let go. His blonde friend was not in the mood for teasing at the moment. "Too bad we had to leave Happy at home," he said, "he could have played our dog."

"Our dog? Really?" Lucy grinned, "I should have known you don't know the difference between a cat and a dog."

"For your information, _princess_, Happy is an exceed, not a dog or a cat."

"Then why would he have played a dog if he is an exceed according to you?"

"Because I can," Natsu said in amusement as he fell on the mattress next to the blonde mage.

Lucy turned his gaze towards her friend and blinked confusingly. "You're teasing me," she said. "Duh," Natsu replied.

"Did you know what I liked best," he questioned and Lucy shook her head. "The last part of the scene."

An awkward silence fell between the two friends and Lucy had to repeat that sentence a thousand times over, before she understood what he meant. Her mouth formed a huge 'O' as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment.

"I can't bring myself not to tease you," Natsu laughed and ran away as quickly as he could. Lucy grabbed a pillow from the bed and chased him until morning came.

_Fin_

.

.

.

_A/N: Leave a review if you feel like it. Support is always appreciated!_


End file.
